I'm Lost Without You
by Set-chan
Summary: Setsuna thinks about the person she holds most important in her heart. [SongFic]


**I'm Lost Without You**

**Disclaimer: Negima does not belong to me…absolutely no profit is made from this. The song "I'm Lost Without You" by Blink 182 isn't mine either. Putting that aside I hope you all enjoy…**

I swear that I can go on forever again

Please let me know that my one bad day will end

You've told me that your grandfather has once again set you up on another omai. As usual, I set you off with a small smile, hoping for the best…yet your expression seems to hide a small pang of hurt within. I carefully watch the curve of your lips return a smile right back at me, yet I can't help but doubt it. Did you want me to do something different this time? What will it take for me to receive a genuine smile from you this time?

I will go down as your lover, your friend

Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

Despite my outward smile, deep within I feel a pang of sadness. At times, I just want to take you far away from this place where you won't ever have to go through these omais ever again. But who am I kidding? It may be selfish…but, I want to be the only person to make you happy. I won't dare to ever tell you my feelings though…I wouldn't want it to affect this strong bond we already have. Yet…I can't help but think…'what if'…

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

As I watch your receding back, my thoughts wonder back to when we first met. Before I met you, I haven't been shown much kindness. Shunned by others for these wings of mine, I've only heard words such as "monster" or "demon." Hearing these words repeatedly made these notions ingrained into my mind, what else should I believe? Yet, upon seeing me, you gave me a warm smile that melted my heart. Although it was a long time ago, I can remember the quickened pulse of my heartbeat. If you haven't offered me that simple act of kindness…how would I have turned out?...how would I have survived for this long?

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you

I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you

Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming

And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

You were breathtaking, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Just a mere smile and giggle gives me a rise of temperature on my cheeks. To this day, I stand firm on what I believed in my childhood. There is no one that can compare to you. Being by your side gives me the feeling of being the most luckiest person in the world…for having someone like you in my life.

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Still…that day continues to haunt me. Faint imagery of my inability to save you from drowning continues to linger, I can't ever forget it. What if I lost you that day? That question continues to repeat over and over again. I don't think I'll would have ever forgiven myself if that happened. What good am I…if I can't protect the person that I hold most deeply in my heart? The one and only person who I have ever truly loved? From that day, I vowed to protect you with every fiber of my being. My dedication to you has never died, it continues to burn strongly to this very day.

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

One day, when I cast aside my inhibitions and fears, I'll bring you into my arms and confess all these emotions that I have for you. You may have suspected it, but I want to tell you that you're the most important person in my life. Without you in my life…I-I can't even imagine. Not to far from now, I'll gather all my courage and tell you. But for now, you come running towards me with a large grin and you greet me with a hug. The omai didn't work out you tell me, yet it seems like you don't really mind. You grab tightly to my hand as we head towards an unknown destination. I don't really mind…for now, this is all I really need. I wouldn't change anything about this scenery at all. With you in it, it brings out life and color into it. I smile to myself, following you off into the sunset.

"I love you…" a confession, a faint whisper that was carried away by the winds. That's fine by me. There's always another day…

I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you


End file.
